Friend or Foe
by MidnightHeir
Summary: Tis skill not strength, that governs the ship" Thomas Fuller. How is Raph going to cope with having to make the decisions that Leo has always made seem so easy ...
1. Switchin' Gears

**_Disclaimer - _**I do not own the TMNT, that is the honour of a couple of comic book types. However I do own 'Lotus', her name is a direct nod to the Lotus of the 80's cartoon to which she is based very loosely off. Her character, and her actions are mine.

**_Disclaimer A.N -_** This is to _Amberlovez _(?) They say that great minds think alike, and I can assure you that it is a 100 coincidence that we are both exploring the premise of Raph and Leo walking a mile in the others shoes. I have yet to read your tale in full, but should you look at mine I hope that you see the funny side.

--

**_Prologue - Switching Gears_**

_**"Dammit Leo! Y'know that isn't what I mean!"**_

"Flawless Leader?" Leo repeated quietly, tired eyes looking up to stare at Raph incredulously. "Great"

On the sofa Mikey looked to Donny, "Turn the TV up?" from the kitchen a sound of smashing plates rattled forth, Mikey turned from Don to the control and gave a tiny shrug. "Turn the TV up."

"It was a slip o' the tongue Le-O"

In the kitchen Leonardo and Raphael were partaking in one of their alarmingly growing pass-times. Arguing over nothing. With his arms folded Leo looked at his younger brother with a cold disdain. The constant warring was slowly but surely beginning to take its toll on the eldest turtle, even meditation was currently doing nothing to relieve his sense of growing indifference towards his younger brother. Since when had it become a given that he would calmly take all of this? His eyes scanned the room, the tipped plates from the washer lay scattered over the floor, not that it had been a deliberate mess caused by Raph, and they had just got in the way of his slamming fist. Pinching the bridge of his nose he tried to answer Raph. "Why ... ever-" he paused to watch as Raph made his way towards the door. "RAPH! I'm talking to you ..."

"Yea? An' maybe I don't really wanna hear it oh '**_Fearless_** Leader'!" Rolling his eyes Raphael continued to make his way towards the exit.

Inside something snapped, characterised externally by the microscopic flick of his right eye. Jerking slightly Leo moved to block his brothers exit, how many times did he have to endure his brother storming off over the trivial? Well, not today,**_ "You know what Raph?"_** Leo snapped loudly in his brother's face, "If you think being the damn leader is so easy ..." with shaking arms he reached up and pulled his katana's from his back. Swinging them round he shoved both of his sheaved blades into Raph's chest, his voice dropping into a steely staccato, **_"YOU DO IT!"_**

Turning on his heel Leo walked away from Raph, already feeling naked without his weapons and irresponsible for taking such dramatic action. But now that he had started he couldn't exactly stop, turn around, take back his swords and meditate until he cooled down. If Raph was having so many problems with his style of leadership then he could damn well find out how much pressure his elder brother was under every time they went out to fight. And Raph could damn well find out how much he didn't need the extra stress from him on top of it.

"Leo?" Donny called at his rapidly moving brother exposed back, more than a little concerned. Moving along the sofa with the intention of intercepting his brother he paused at his Sensei's interruption.

"Leave him my Son" Splinter instructed Donatello softly, his own black eyes turning curiously to see what a stunned Raphael had to add to the turn of events. "I think that perhaps it is wise to hear the side of the story that is still present."

From the kitchen a confused Raph emerged, nursing in his arms his brother's two katanas and a stunned expression. Looking up to Leo's retreating back he only succeeded in muttering "I think 'e just quit."


	2. Enter The Lotus

_**Chapter 1; Enter the Lotus**_

'The Lotus' was something of a modern phenomenon in the city. Other than the fact that 'The Lotus' was a thief of the highest calibre, leaving nothing at the scene of the crime to give them self away. The police had worked all of their informants on the street and found to their dismay that the person in question was not allied with any of the local gangs. It seemed that this thief was impossible to capture let alone successfully identify from the shots that graced the screens of numerous precincts across New York.

However like any good thief 'The Lotus' left their fair share of calling cards, first and foremost was the presence of a fresh white lotus in full flower. Some times it was laid gracefully besides an unconscious security guard, in other instances, most notably those when this thief was disturbed the flower would be found hanging from the wall. It's sap seeping painfully from the fleshy wound in its stem only to forlornly drip towards the ground. There were even times when some reasoned that the flower was added as an afterthought, indicating that the thief would risk capture by returning to the scene of the crime in order to identify it as their own doing. It was generally agreed that it was an odd thing to do. Not that it assisted them in capturing the person in question.

More often than not the often sickly scent of the plant itself would hang in the air. Other notable features of this particular thief was their cat like agility and grace, each fluent movement that the camera's caught showed a person who was more than a little aware of their surroundings. They moved slowly, each foot placed down with graceful ease, before often springing into action at the mere hint of company. There were times when the thief would retreat from facing her would-be captors head on by ducking into the shadows, but at other times they became far more dangerous. Concealed upon their person lay a single sword. When cornered the weapon was drawn with grace and ease, the weapon always given a customary swing in order to test its weight before the tip would be lowered and the attack begin. Usually, the police were relieved to report; the thief would use their weapon to corner their company before throwing some sort of dust at them. In other incidences it was a fine mist, the victims reporting that the spray was heavily scented like that of the flower the thief now claimed as their own. Either way it was becoming less of an issue what the thief was using to subdue any quarry they crossed, the point of the matter was that they were getting away. And that was a fact that the New York Police Department could no longer escape.

Male, female, old or young this thief needed to be apprehended and soon, before they succeeded in making a complete and utter laughing stock of all the security measures that New York had to offer.

--

How did Raph do it? Leonardo had been out wandering the streets of the city since mid-morning. Working on the assumption that Raph had taken up the mantle he had been bitching about for so long it only seemed right that Leo fulfil his brother's duties of brooding in the city. However, unlike his brother he had no problem in calming down, and so by lunchtime Leo was now decidedly calmer, significantly colder thanks to the cool fall that New York was having, and indeterminably bored.

Breathing into his hands he glanced up at the digital clock attached to the side of the Channel Three news building. **18.17 **_Twenty past six ... _Leo could feel his thoughts taking on a slightly desperate whine that came with absolutely nothing constructive to do, _Raph could stay out all night . _Letting out a long sigh he hurried on, without his coat to hide his rather freakish form there was no way that he could head to the cinema, or even walk along the high street and while away the time staring in shop windows. Resigning himself to a boring couple of hours before returning to the spotlight Leo decided to go up. Entering into a side alley he pulled down the ladder to the fire escape before beginning the long climb up to the city skyline. At least the view would be different. He hoped.

As the hours of dusk began to set in Leo moved onwards towards yet another rooftop, twice now he had come nearer to April's store in the hope of having somewhere to hide out. And twice he had decided against it, what if Master Splinter was there waiting? Or if April had been told to call the moment she heard anything from the usually cool leader? No ... it wouldn't be 'Raph' to just go home ... sinking down onto the ledge of an apartment block he watched April's store keenly. With the lights off and the curtains drawn the building looked like it was dozing in the autumn dusk, something he wouldn't blame them for. Whilst he waited he heard a call on his ShellCell, picking it up he looked at the display screen before hanging up. Putting it down on the raised lip of the slate grey building he began to count the number of midnight blue clouds that were streaking across the darkening sky.

'The Lotus' moved swiftly through the city streets, her feet padding softly along the slick tarmac as she hurried onwards. The list she had been given was almost complete, which was always a good thing since it meant she could leave this strange city sooner rather than later. Her target for tonight was a Bohemian Vase from the Mei-Li period; a beautiful piece of sky blue and ivory china depicting the unsuccessful attempts of the Huns to invade. By all accounts and via all pictures she had seen of the piece she had to admit that this particular trinket was rather beautiful, and would be a joy to behold in her black clad hands. Smiling in anticipation at the thought she continued past her target for that night, the importance of a petite girl dressed in jeans and a snow jacket lost on the eyes of a bored turtle sitting across the street.

Drawing his knees up to his chest Leo turned to his cell to look up the time, **18.49 **_Close enough _Pushing himself up from the buildings edge Leonardo turned to leave, his attention only drawn back to April's decidedly quiet store by the sound of the internal alarm going off. Picking up his ShellCell the eldest brother carefully attached the device to his belt before heading cautiously to the wrought iron fire escape the building had to offer. Descending rapidly the single turtle crossed the street to see if anyone was in April's empty store.

"April?"

Peering through the net curtain and smoky glass Leo frowned some more, though the alarm continued to blare from within there was no apparent sign of intrusion. Something wasn't right. Moving to the side of the building the eldest brother reached began to wish he hadn't let Raph get the better of him, he could be in the lair, meditating and instead he was creeping around a locked building looking for what would most likely be a stray cat. If only he could be that lucky ... Having crept down the far alley Leo was in the process of checking the back of the building when the first of many shadows fell across him. With a wry smile on his face he turned to face the first foot shoulder, his hand already reaching up to retrieve a blade that was not there. The smile faltered for a moment as a third shadow fell across him, closely followed by a fourth and then a sixth. Rubbing his eyes Leo shook his head slightly whilst seeking some method of solving the looming crisis. Before he got an opportunity to speak to anyone that might pick up, the first Foot man made his move. Ducking beneath the kick Leo let out a hiss of breath, having spent the day out in the cold his muscles were now tight and sore. With a co-ordination he had not seen before the six men moved in to attack and then retreat, testing out his boundaries before ducking out of view, dallying and then moving in once more. Fending off blow after faux-blow was a tiring exercise, that following a day of little food or warmth began to quickly take its toll on his body. Throwing away one swinging leg the turtle slipped on the slick concrete to drop to one knee, and it was from that point onwards he felt the tide turn. Quick to react two of the men moved in to grasp him from behind pushing his body downwards, whilst two of his compatriots moved to rein blow after blow onto his chest and upper torso.

--

The alarm within the store was an old one that did not succumb to the wonders of modern technology, so after only a moments attention wasted on attempting to get the alarm of the antique store to stop 'The Lotus' had got to work.

_"YAAAAAGH!!!" _

Even over the din that the alarm system made the cry of another was impossible to miss. Curiosity took her to the window, and a blind hatred for the men in purple suits brought her outside. Drawing her sword she abandoned all notion of fair play towards her opponents, and Chinese pottery in order to dispense some justice on behalf of the man they repeated held down and struck. 'Lotus' moved with the grace of a cat on the prowl, each one of her steps soft on the ear yet firm on the ground. Holding the shining tip of her katana upwards she brought it down with a swinging hiss towards the back of the first man. Gaining purchase a small smile spread upon her face as her action attracted the attention of the others. With two remaining behind to keep an eye on the injured man the thief continued to dance with her soon to be victims. Their attempts to corner her were greeted with agile, graceful movements out of the way, the one time a man succeeded in grabbing her arm Lotus brought up her knee into his groin. She may be a warrior at heart, but she certainly understood, and knew when to fall back on cruder tactics. Pushing the winded man over she delivered a swift blow to his throat before turning to the other two that hovered, every time she moved towards them they moved back, watching her with the same intensity she afforded them. Seeking a weak spot to apply pressure to in what she presumed would be a single co-ordinated attack. Deciding against giving the men that sort of opportunity Lotus called to the beaten, stationary figure the remaining two held in place, "Help!" Working as a team should guarantee a victory.

From his place on the floor Leonardo raised his aching head, though his muscles ached, he gave a slight nod of his head. Gritting his teeth against pain that he was sure would ensue he put all of his weight against the balls of his feet, powering himself up and free from their grasp. Raising his hands in the hope of deflecting blows he expected to come. Instead the sweet smell of lotus filled the air causing his already light head to swim. Looking across to his strange ally in black Leo idly wondered if this was what it had been like when Raph and Casey had met for the first time. Barely able to stand let alone contemplate such random thoughts, he sank downwards; his ungraceful fall broken by two surprisingly strong, yet thin arms, "I am sorry, yes?" a gentle voice queried in his ear "But I have job to do ..."

"The phone ..." Leo muttered sleepily, he'd have to call his brothers, let them know that something was wrong. Moving sluggishly on the ground he winced, the sedative properties of the lotus unable to disguise the fact that a rib or two were broken.

Looking around her Lotus nodded in simple understanding, re-sheathing her sword to pick in between the fallen Foot soldiers and to the device. Intrigued by the persistent flashing on the outside of the plastic casing the thief opened it up.

_Dammit Leo, where the Hell have you been? _Raph yelled into the communicator.

_Yea! We've been worried aboutcha! _Mikey chimed in, cutting off the end of his volatile brother's tirade. _Has anyone told ya ya do a real good impression of Raph? _

Frowning Lotus held the device up to the fading night sky, the tiny digital camera Donny had attached, capturing a clear shot of a black mask spread over a narrow face, the added touch of silver gauze stretched over the eye sockets giving it justifiable menace. Upon seeing the stranger the three turtles paused.

_Leo? _

Lotus held the ShellCell in her hand, saying nothing to the voices that chipped out. Looking around her immediate area she held up the camera to the front of April's store, successfully capturing the image of a shop front half shrouded in the blue-black of descending night.

_Leo! _

Dropping her hands down to her side she swung the device back and forth repeatedly leaving the brothers with half blurred images of fallen Foot Clan. Ignoring the call for response she glanced towards the open of the store. Pulling the door to she continued to Leonardo's side.

_**LEO! **_

_I don't know who the fkin' Hell you think you are ... but if you've done a damn thing to ... _Raph began to bark into the microphone, feeling his anger slowly surge up with each care free image that their mysterious black clad 'friend' chose to show. Amused by the angry stream of words that began to pour from the communicator Lotus bent down to gently shake the blue turtle. Smiling fondly at the memory of his willingness to fight, it only took her a few moments to get a response from the dazed boy. She liked it when they were like this; mildly alert, yet too relaxed by the flowers traits to do anything to stop her. Leonardo's glazed eyes flickered slightly at her touch, his aching chest no longer a worry to him at that moment in time. Attempting to move, Lotus stopped him from doing so, there was no need for an injured warrior to exasperate already troublesome wounds. Instead raising the cell up she let the teens see it was where he lay.

"Th...s" he breathed softly, gratefully returning to the peace his induced state afforded him. On the part of Lotus her smile widened slightly. He was grateful. Withdrawing her hand she studied the small key pad before finally settling down upon the right button to press. Wincing at the bright camera light that went off when she did so she gently placed the ShellCell down by the turtle, satisfied that her work tonight was done.

Seeing their brother lying compliantly on the cold concrete of a back alley succeeded in making Raph's blood boil. Reaching to yell at the stranger one last time Donny noted that the phone had moved again, abandoned on the floor before Leo's battered chest. Leonardo himself didn't look too good, his usually bright green skin was covered in dusty footprints, his chest particularly afflicted by this discolouration. On the tip of his bandanna were what looked like spots of fresh red, the sight of which set off another angry tirade from Raphael. Leaning over he yelled into the receiver again, **_LEO! _**

_**LEO! Goddamit, pick up! **_

Lying in the side alley, the three watched on as the daylight faded out. Time and again they yelled at their brother to get up and move, Hell give them some indication of where it was he lay was all they needed. Of who, if anyone, was with him. As the cool night set in so did a growing fear of doubt. Doubt that they would not reach their brother in time.

By the time they did find him the night was at its coldest, the scent of lotus hanging heavy in the air.

--

**A.N -** The game is a foot ... questions, queries ... just leave a message after the beep ....


	3. Hook

_pacphys –_ Sorry to confuse you there. Lotus is one female person, wanted to try and preserve some of the mystery. In the 80's cartoon she featured briefly in two episodes. The first one, 'Beware of the Lotus' saw her hired by Krang and taking Shredder's place. She succeeded in getting into the lair, out smarting Leo in a sword fight and capturing Master Splinter. This is the one that I've drawn my inspiration from, though which parts are going to carry over into my portrayal of her and which aren't I'm not saying …

Also, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you too much …

_Sassyblondexoxo_ – Hee hee! Yes, I have the thing on my computer, and I just have to put it up. I hope you like where I go with it, and hey! If you have Q then go ahead and ask … you've stirred my curiosity now.

_Tiamat11 –_ Don't want to miss you out, thanks for the compliment, and I hope you like her too … she's not like she was in the 'toon.

**Chapter 2; Hook …**

Letting out a groan Leonardo moved slowly where he lay. The events of the ... he paused in his line of thought, _how many hours?_ not readily returning to him. Not yet ready to open his eyes his brow furrowed whilst his mind desperately attempted to recall what had unfolded in his last few conscious hours. There had been Raph, and fighting, a slight smile came to his face at this realisation, and ... the tiny frown on his face increased in size he'd ... Bringing a hand up he nursed his throbbing head, the small smile turned into a grimace of pain as the aches and bangs of his mini smack down came back to haunt him. Forcing his eyes to open he let out a long sigh, the curved dark brown bricks above his head, and familiar scent of old books and old spice telling him he was in his room. Gritting his teeth in order to move told him something else as well, sharp pain, accompanied by the tightly bound bandages could mean only one thing. Cracked ribs._ Cracked ribs and bed rest._ Two things that he really didn't want to deal with right now. Not if Raph was going to be on the inevitable warpath again anytime soon.

Other than the hazy memories of the previous ... _day? _Shaking his head he stood awkwardly from his bed, moving with slow, uneven steps towards his bedroom door, opening it he emerged into the bright lights, and sounds of the real world. Walking to the main living area the sight of his katana's hanging on the back of the sofa brought memories flooding back. Staring at them for a few seconds he turned to see Mikey staring at him, smiling weakly at his youngest brother he moved over with a slight grimace to join him on the sofa.

"Ya get it outta ya system then?" Mikey asked nonchalantly his eyes never leaving the constantly moving, ever active world of Robot Wars.

"Hm?" Clearing his throat, he stretched slightly, "If you mean giving Raph a shot at leading, then no, not really." he admitted quietly.

"Great! So that means I'll get my turn next week?" As always everything was a joke to the youngest. Flashing Leo a bright smile he punched his big bro in the arm playfully.

Smiling gratefully at Mikey's support for what could well turn out to be a disaster Leo waited for the appearance of the others. Turning to ask Mikey exactly where everyone was he was cut off by his younger brothers open musings.

"B'cuz Raph doesn't think ya're being serious. And Master Splinter is being all quiet on it." Leaning forwards to get a piece of pizza he added quietly "Thatsa bit freaky dontcha think?" Turning to look at Leonardo he asked with genuine concern, "What happens when he screws up? I mean you will take over again, right?"

Bringing his feet to rest on the coffee table Leonardo let out a long sigh, "You never know Mikey, you might like his style." For the most part all Leo felt right now was tired, there was a small doubt in the back of his mind that he should reassure his brother that yes, one day soon he would take over as Leader. But then again maybe a break from it all would be what he needed to take up the daily grind of locking horns with his tempestuous, smart mouthed brother.

Nodding his head thoughtfully Mikey leant forward to get the box, "Pizza?" he offered, his light hearted mood returning with such force that it felt like it had never been away.

Smiling gratefully Leonardo dipped his hand into the box.

--

Following her last highly unsuccessful attempt to get what she needed Lotus decided that the best thing to do would be to retrieve the next item on her list. A golden pin brooch from the New York museum of antiquities. Carefully equipping her self with all that she would need for that nights events she walked up the museum steps and into the building, her eyes on the lookout for adequate routes in, and out of the building when she made a return trip later that night.

--

Leo good mood didn't last particularly long, with the arrival of Raphael from the dojo, and Don from his lab it meant only one thing. With Master Splinter's guidance they were going to sit down and sort out exactly what it was that had occurred there the previous morning. Re-located to the kitchen table the four sat there patiently waiting for one of the two antagonists to break the death stares and say something.

"Raphael?" the old rat prompted gently after the silence dragged on for too long.

"Look, I'm sorry Leo. Didn't mean to get your panties in a twist." he huffed loudly, his voice and demeanour saying everything but sorry.

Pressing his lips together firmly Leo considered all of the options available to him. Leaving Raph in charge was perhaps the last thing he wanted in his heart of hearts, but maybe walking a mile in his shoes would do him some good. Unable to convince himself otherwise he eventually stated, "No, you're always getting on my ass about being too damn hard on everyone Raph. Like I said yesterday, since you're so sure you can do better, go ahead and give it a go!"

"What if I don't want it Leo?!" Raph demanded, his already stony features getting harder.

"Tough beans Raph! You've got it!" Leonardo snapped back, a familiar sense of indifference towards his position returning. Leaning forwards to meet Raph's stony gaze he maintained eye contact until his brother blinked. "So get used to the idea!" Pushing back from the table he bowed to his Sensei before turning to leave the room.

"There is more my Son." the old rat intoned quietly, his firm grip upon his smooth, knarled walking stick tightening. Watching his son return to his seat the old rat continued in a far more serious tone, "There is a strange thief in town. Last night this person struck very near to Miss O'Neil's store, breaking from their task Leonardo to assist you against those that attacked you."

From his place at the table Leonardo nodded, "They're well trained in the ways of the Ninja Master Splinter." he mused after giving his passing meeting with Lotus some thought. Going through the events in his head last night he shook his head slowly from side to side indicating that he could offer no more insight.

Nodding his head slowly the old rat continued, "If this is the case then it is our responsibility to halt these activities. According to the news this individual has evaded arrest more than once." Pausing Splinter looked to Raphael to take up the baton, receiving a blank stare in response the rat let out a long sigh. Deciding to give his son a gentle push in the right direction he gave out simple orders to those at the table, "Donatello, do you think you could establish a pattern for this person?"

"I guess, anything is possible Sensei." Shrugging Donny got up from the table, returning to the back of his lab to enter what little the police had gathered from the break ins.

"Raphael, perhaps you and Michelangelo can sit down and come up with some method of detention once they have been found." After a moments pause Raph and Mikey stood and made an uneasy exit towards the living area. Working with the other was perhaps the last thing either of them wanted. Watching them leave Splinter turned to Leonardo for the final time. "Is there something troubling you my Son?" he asked gently.

Blinking slowly Leo turned to look at the rat, "No Sensei." he told him with little thought on the matter.

Smiling once again the rat reached out and took Leonardo's hand in his own; giving it a reassuring squeeze he said nothing more. "Should anything begin to bother you my ear is always open." Looking up to meet the rat's eyes Leo nodded dumbly, "But for now perhaps you will rest, and heal."

Once again all Leo could do was nod and smile.

--

The night air was crisp. Tonight the sky was clear too, the crescent moon easily picking out the softly moving shadow that danced along the wall of the red brick museum. The shadow paused by the fire exit, using the tip of her blade to prise open the tampered door before moving inside, a single gloved hand letting the door swing shut behind her. Sliding the sword away the young woman moved up the stairs, her feet and breath muffled by the rolls of black cotton that had been carefully wrapped around her shoes and mask. With the assistance of a tiny flashlight two keen brown eyes sought out the marker ink that had been left behind earlier that day.

Unlike her last attempt everything was working like clockwork, as expected the security guard made his rounds at seven past the hour, his sweep of the Antiquity floor little more than a passing flash of pale light before the doors to the room were shut and the man moving on. Lotus moved confidently in the darkness, pausing only to disconnect the CCTV camera that hung over the guest display cases. Reserving a wry smile for her self Lotus walked towards the glass case. This was too easy. Pausing before the rope barrier she looked around one final time before stepping over it and approaching the glass.

"I don't think that's gonna be real smart!"

Without turning Lotus's eyes flickered to the pane of glass before her eyes. In the reflection afforded her she sought out the source of the interruption. Having heard no entrance she could only assume that she was in the presence of another thief. And if this was the case then she would not be surrendering her prize so easily. Raising her arms up slowly her keen eyes never moved from the glass, nearing the hilt of her blade she turned slowly, her eyes now actively seeking out the owner of the voice.

"Back it up!" from the shadows Raph watched her carefully; he had left Donny near the door and Mikey hanging in between the cases. There was no way she was getting out. "I said move!"

Her furious searching was rewarded with movement in the background. It seemed that her opponent watched her as keenly as she was now going to watch him. Turning slowly she raised one leg up and over the burgundy cord, placing her foot carefully on the other side she shifted her weight forward onto the ball of her foot, flexing fingers that itched to grab the hilt of her sword Lotus threw herself forward into a neat flip, her gloved hands wrapping firmly around the smooth hilt she drew the blade in a graceful arc to land facing the hidden turtle. A habit that she associated with good luck, Lotus circled the blade around her torso in a controlled figure of eight before approaching Raphael. Confident that she would not find him Raph watched her determined strides into the middle of the room, he noted her pause to check the surrounding area, and then she turned to look directly him. She charged towards him, the tip of her sword held high the air sang as she swung it down and towards the hidden turtle's chest. Raph couldn't believe it; instinctively he reached for his sai's bringing them high, the sound of metal striking metal echoed through the large room.

"Whoa ..." Mikey couldn't help but vocalise his awe at their opponent's accurate attack.

Okay, now he was pissed. The force of her initial attack over Raph pushed the crossed blades up and out, forcing his opponent backwards with surprising force. The black clad figure stumbled backwards over her own feet, an irritated groan emerging from her as she struggled to remain on her feet. Circling the blade again her head shot towards the source of the second call. There was more than one? Things were not looking particularly good, turning her attention back to her emerging opponent Lotus let out a soft gasp of surprise. There was another like the one clad in blue? Which meant that there was probably a third also. Who else would choose to creep through the dark in the middle of the night?

"Don't let her out Mikey!" Raph barked, circling his own weapons as he did so. This was going to be sweet.

Mikey? Tossing her head back she caught a glimpse of orange material in the murky dark. How many more were there? Three would be no trouble to her, but what if there were more? Sighing she knew what the result of this night would be. Failure, and retreat. Having no desire to be struck again by the one clearly in charge Lotus easily ducked beneath an incredibly sloppy, yet powerful swing. Turning on the balls of her feet Lotus headed towards the door, the tip of her drawn blade skimming the surface of the stone floor as she sought the youngest turtle.

"End of the line dude" Mikey chimed, appearing in front of her, his nunchakas drawn and swinging. Staring at him Lotus paused, she could make out the soft footsteps of the other closing in behind her, and this gave her an idea. Her blade swung purposely towards the twirling weapons. In the half light Mikey looked towards Raph, was this guy crazy? Feeling the chain wrap the blade he looked back to the tightly stretched black material with an almost apologetic smile. "Looks like you lose du-..."

Watching the chain wrap around the sword Lotus tilted the weapon upwards, closing the space between her and Michelangelo in a single, fluid motion and pushing his nunchaka to the hilt of her sword. Turning her shoulder into wards his chest she threw the lightest turtle with ease, using his trapped nunchaka to direct weapon and boy into his approaching brother. Hearing the grate of sliding metal she turned and hurried onwards, satisfied by the loud "Oomph!" that came from behind her. That had been far too easy.

"Trip 'im up Donny!" Raph positively screamed from the floor, his limbs and those of Mikey's a jumbled mess.

Another? Where? Sliding the blade back into its sheath she wondered how much experience their leader had. Giving orders was all well and good, but to so in such a manner that gave away the plan was foolish. By the door way she saw Donny's shadow, the moonlight catching a long shaft of darkness emerging from his back as Donny drew his bo out. Calculating speed and angle it was with great reluctance that he brought his stick swinging downwards towards the moving legs. Only where legs should have been was now open space, frowning he barely had a chance to react to the two clothed feet that hit him in the upper chest in a powerful drop kick. In the mind of the thief she felt slightly guilty about the amount of force she had utilised, but when she had heard their leader instruct Donny to go low what choice did she have but to go high? Grunting with pain as she impacted upon the ground Lotus rolled away from Donny and towards the partially open door, scrambling towards the crack she pulled herself to her feet and throwing the doors open she made her break for freedom. A trail of pollen sprinkling onto the floor from a cracked knapsack that rested at the small of her back...

--

Remaining in resting was all well and good, Leo could understand that, but when there was nothing on TV, and meditation escaped him, what could he do but worry about Raph and his attempts at leadership? Staring blankly at the same page of the TV guide he finally looked up and towards the dojo where Master Splinter meditated. He had been resting all afternoon, and most of the early evening, and in good conscience he couldn't simply leave his brothers out there alone. What if they needed him?

Sighing Leo stood, for a second he looked back towards the dojo, perhaps he should remain behind. _No_, after all he wouldn't be taking over, merely offering some support should everything go pear shaped. And even Raph couldn't screw up that badly. He had an excellent, 'flawless' leader to emulate. Picking up his swords Leonardo slipped out of the lair.

--

Locating the museum and gaining entrance had not been too difficult, ignoring the tiny knot of dread that had been growing in the back of his mind had not. As Leo climbed quietly up the stairs the feeling of dread grew sufficiently for him to quicken his pace. The sound of crashing followed by Raph's muffled shouts brought Leo up to a sprint. Pushing open the fire exit door he had no time to stop the head on collision with a petitely framed, black clad intruder.

"Gah!" a tiny metallic voice hissed as she collided with the turtle. Knocked back into the room Lotus stared at the final turtle, watched him steady himself in the door frame, and then slowly but surely draw his swords. Staring up at Leo from the floor Lotus moved backwards into the room on all fours, pausing once she had enough room to rock backwards onto her shoulders in order to vault onto her feet. Drawing her own sword Lotus moved forward confidently her blade swinging downwards towards the drawn weapons of her latest opponent. In much the same way that Raph had blocked, Leo brought his katana up to deflect the blow, unlike his brother he did not throw her backwards like a rag doll. Allowing Lotus to withdraw her sword from his Leo moved into the room fully, raising his right arm to retrieve his second katana.

Lotus circled warily, unlike his brothers this one did not move with the same impulse as they had. Like a snake judging when best to strike she concluded, darting forwards with a flurry of movement designed to test him, and surprised to find that each of her blows struck the blade of her opponent. Attempts to drive him back towards the door were failing, so she paused. Perhaps if she could convince him to circle her so that her back faced the exit and his the room she had departed. That would be simple enough, beginning in a simple arc she noted that instead of circling with her Leo moved to block her path, clearly aware of how close she was getting to the door the turtle sprang forwards, his own blades moving fluently in a series of arcs and parries clearly designed to drive her backwards and towards the assistance of his allies. Gritting her teeth beneath the force of the ringing blows she deflected nearly all, a seemingly harmless slip on her part bringing the tip of Leo's blade along the material that protected her chest. Surprised Lotus let out an enraged battle cry, her body dipping low beneath the activity of swinging metal she shot a leg out to trip the eldest brother flat.

The skill with which Lotus re-sheathed her blade in order to move low surprised Leo greatly. It was far smoother than anything he had ever attempted. Feeling the _thwack _to the back of his knees Leo dropped down with a small grunt of pain, eyes seeking her he noted her shadow and her swinging blade before he did the person. Having succeeded in bringing down her prey Lotus had swung her legs around to put herself onto one knee and one foot just behind Leo's left. Drawing her blade with the same fluidity she had demonstrated in tucking it away she brought it down in a sharp arc towards the back of his head, if she could not defeat him by any other means then she would defeat him through death. A sad state of affairs for this was one opponent she would truly love to engage once again. But with her course of action decided upon she could only hope that he could impress her once again and find a method of escape.

"LEO!" With the moonlight shining through the museum's high windows there was a ghostliness to the silhouette the three brothers saw before them. On his knees they watched in horror as the black clad thief stood, drew her blade and swung it at the back of their brother's sinking head.


	4. Man! I Love Being a Turtle!

**A.N –** Anyone want to play spot the homage? I'll givey'all a clue, there are two. Interesting insert self indulgent fact; I actually wrote the previous cliffie completely by accident. This is the original end of Chapter 2, when I realised what I'd doneI split it.

Oh yea ... _CHARACTER DEATH!_ Jus' kidding ...

--

**Chapter 3; "Man I Love Being A Turtle!"**

Had it been Mikey who had once proclaimed to love being a turtle? Leo couldn't exactly recall, but it was certainly the sort of statement his brother was likely to have made at some point. It did not matter, for as Leo withdrew his head into his shell he couldn't help but share the same sentiment. From within the protective casing of his body he felt the vibrations of the thief's sword reverberate around his ears, the sickening **crack **of metal striking shell leaving Leo wincing in surrogate pain.

Lotus stared at the decapitated turtle in surprise, her blade had not struck any bone, muscle or flesh, nor was it slick with the blood of her enemy, yet her opponent lacked a head. Bringing her foot up she drove it fiercely into the back of his shell, deciding to make the most of this momentary lapse in concentration. Falling forwards onto his front Leo drew his head back out as he rolled onto his back to observe her attempts at escape. Reaching for one of his blades Leo vaulted to his feet in similar fashion to Lotus and hurried after her. Grabbing a hold of the stranger's shoulder Leo pulled her round sharply to face him, his own blade coming up to block her low moving one. Beneath her mask a smile spread over her lips, his fighting style was admirable, and his attacks timed well and with skill. She had to admire his self discipline, compared to the first that she had tackled that night he was unshakable. With their blades crossed at a low point both stood breathing heavily neither entirely sure what to try next. Her back arm hung behind her, fingers warily spaced out and flexing at intervals. Eyes flicked from Leo's face to her surrounding area picking up the shadows that moved to encircle her. In this momentarily lapse Leo moved his hand reaching out to dis-robe this fighter. Fingers wrapped around the black cloth that covered her face, tugging the mask up and away from her face. With her vision blocked she pushed her blade against Leo's forcing some distance between the two of them, but to her dismay, sacrificing her anonymity.

Throwing the black cloth to one side Leo locked eyes onto the face of the 'Lotus'. In the streaming moonlight he noted two keen brown eyes, high cheekbones and a mop of cascading, thick brown black locks. Her full lips betrayed her upset at being seen face to face, her beautiful cheeks sucked in as time stood still.

"It's a chick!" the youngest exclaimed in surprise. "Raph ... we got our asses ... ow!" Mikey stopped as Raph hit him up the back of the head. The three brothers who had been moving to block the exit paused to stare at her.

The cry galvanised her to action, the hand extended behind her moving to the small knapsack at the small of her back. Grasping a handful of lotus pollen she smiled at Leonardo sweetly. "You have a most beautiful home." she announced with a soft Japanese lull, her initial attempt to throw her potent pollen into Leo's face sabotaged by Raph's temper. Her comment left Leo stunned, Donny questioning the validity of her statement and Mikey impressed, she had somehow found the lair, that was so cool. Raph on the other hand charged towards her with an angry growl. "You've ..." intent on grabbing her she sidestepped him with a graceful ease, one hand moving to intercept his extended arms, the other moving with surprising ease to his belt, hooking a sai free she allowed the gravity of her throw to relinquish his weapon to her. Taking a step back from Leo she gave a small respectful bow, her own sword tucked away with agile grace she made apparent her choice to continue the fight with Raph's sai.

Shaking it in front of Leo's face Lotus took a tiny playful step backwards. Her face reflecting her joy at making a mockery of Raphael twice in one short night. Hearing a low growl from where she had tossed Raph she rolled her eyes slightly, "If you would like it back, perhaps you shall come and retrieve it." Her eyes locked with Leonardo as she issued her challenge, the tip of the sai waved playfully in the air before him. Slipping one katana away Leonardo sighed, "Very well."

Bringing his other hand up to wrap around the hilt of his still extended sword Leonardo moved around her, trusting Mikey and Donny to block the exit without needing to be told. With controlled grace he advanced upon her, bringing the sword down with considerably less force towards her open front. In the back of his mind he couldn't quite believe he was fighting with a girl, let alone one that was trained so well in the ways of the Ninja. Feeling metal bite with metal Leo moved forwards as Lotus angled the sai's blade upwards, bringing the two together, their faces separated by the width of his katana blade. Smiling up at Leo warmly Lotus bit her lip in a display of feigned struggle, as her other hand moved to grasp some more pollen. Pulling out a sizable amount she took a small half step back her other hand coming around quickly to throw the sweetly scented dust into his face. Choking the eldest turtle stepped back, dropping first his blade and then his own body down onto the floor, with watering eyes he looked up to see the girl duck past his approaching brothers with ease and vanish into the fire escape.

"Bro ..." Raph reached their stunned leader first, getting no response he reached out and touched Leonardo on the arm, "Hey Leo ...."

Blinking slightly he pulled his eyes from the swinging door to his brother's concerned face, "Isn't she beautiful ..." he whispered quietly, the natural tranquilisers found in the pollen reducing him to nothing.

--

"She's gone." Donny reported simply, returning to the fire exit where Leo and Raph waited. Bending down before their eldest he pulled a slight face, the powder she had thrown had succeeded in rendering their brother in a state approaching catatonic. Shaking his head slightly he moved to Leonardo's side, glanced to Raph and pulled him to his feet. He could better solve this conundrum back in the lair.

"Mikey!"

"Comin' ..."

Jogging to catch up his brothers Mikey paused at the still open fire exit. Pushing the door open once again he stepped inside, his nose following the sweet scent of lotus. Turning in the doorway he frowned, more than a little puzzled that Raph could have missed something so obvious. Extending one hand he began to work the sai loose from the doorframe, the sap from the freshly cut lotus blossom it held in place snaking its way over his skin.

_**"Mikey!"**_

"In a minute ..." he replied impatiently to the call to arms.

Pulling the sai out of the wood, Mikey caught the flower with his other hand. Pulling a face at the sickly sweet scent he wiped his hand on the back of his shell before heading out again to the disapproving glares of his stationary brothers. "Found it in the door ..." he explained holding up the weapon and flower with one hand. "Pretty freaky hey?"

--

_spootycup;_ Cool moves eh? Hmmmm .... I don't know ... cool moves involve hard work ...  
_BubblyShell22;_ Thank you for the compliment. What's the new cartoon like? We don't get it over here on normal (insert boring) TV in the UK. Don't worry about remembering Lotus properly, I sure as Hell don't!  
_pacphys;_ Hi again! I never was one for utilising my mother tongue appropriately. The worst part is that I'm an Eng Lit student ... damn ... . As for Raph ... you'll see .... things are due to get worse between those two before they get better ....  
_SassyBlondexoxo;_ Woo! And together we shall rule with peroxide and fudge!Someone else who believes Raph is incapable of apoligising! As for Lotus ... breaking into the Tower of London is so passe, her plans are getting a little messed up ... just a bit ... ever so slightly ....

Thank you all for reviewing ... hope I see you at the finishing line!  
Heir


	5. Line

_spootycup;_ Just for you .... An instant update!

_**Chapter 4- Line ....**_

Since her encounter with the four turtles Lotus had chosen to lay low. Secreting herself away into a tiny bed sit in Lower Manhattan the thief took to studying her collection of artefacts. Each was a beautiful addition to a private collection that when completed would sell for millions. And with that money she could afford an escape from her self imposed exile in New York and return home. Entering into the small bathroom she began to pull a small bone comb through her hair, her mind invariably returning to her battle with the sword wielding turtle. What had she heard them call him again? _Leroy ... Leon ..._ Shaking her head at her incorrect recollection she continued to work on the knots in her hair.

When she returned to the task at hand she would have to forget about him anyway. And with any luck she should be able to do so tonight.

--

Trapped in a state where he could neither fully wake nor sleep had been disturbing for Leonardo. He could not recall the long trek through the sewers home, nor his garbled messages admiring their mysterious thief. He held no conscious memory of many of Donny's techniques for rousing him, stretching from the mundane (smelling salts) to the utterlyridiculous (Raph's rock music at full blast). Though Donny assured him that it was Mikey's idea to try the latter. Smiling to himself Leonardo climbed from his bed, pleased to find that at least his ribs had healed, and entered into the lair proper to be greeted by his brothers.

"This is becomin' a bit of a habit" Raph started, breaking the curious silence.

Licking his lips he stared at his brother, unsure if Raph was making conversation or starting a fight. "I'm ..." Leo paused, knowing that if Raph was attempting sincerity any blatant refusal to engage could start the fight he was trying to avoid. "not entirely sure what you mean." he finished with a little flare. An awkward silence followed, in which all others gatheredseemed to be waiting for one of the two to say something.

"Goin' out, haulin' yo'ass in." Raph offered up, once again breaking the silence.

Force of habit tempted Leo to contradict Raph right there and then. Sure he had had a couple of bad breaks, but last night had definitely been the other way round. "If you say so." Seeking a change of topic Leonardo asked, "How are you liking the leading thing so far?"

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt. Got it ready and waitin' for yo' to take right back." Relieved the game was over Raph made to head out.

"It's been two days Raph." Leo interrupted him, "And nothing serious has actually happened yet." There was something in the way that he said it that suggested that he was not prepared to take back the mantle that had been placed upon him. "You've always implied you can do better Raph ... " he continued quietly, unsure why it was so important to him to press the point home.

"I said no Leo ..." Raphael started to talk over him, "You're the "_fearless leader_" ..." he continued raising his voice to drown his brother out.

And here they were, at it again, closing his eyes to block out the visual sight of Raphael making big Leo finally cut off him off. "I'm not in the mood Raph!" Increasingly Leonardo had found himself not 'in the mood' when it came to dealing with Raphael. "You think it's _that_ easy so I'm giving you a go. And I'm not ready to take it back yet. So until **_I_** say otherwise the responsibility is yours!" There he had said it. It had taken him two days to fully pass the baton on, not just in name but in action too. Wide eyed and open palmed he made as if to push the role away from him. "It's yours." he repeated coldly, quietly. _The responsibility was his_. Raphael stared at his brother, Mikey was getting righthisolder brother'simpression of him was getting good. Real good. Watching his brother physically shake whilst he battled with his emotionsbrought it home all the more. Letting out laboured breaths the stunned turtle watched his older brother walk towards the exit for the second time in as many days, pausing only to glance back in order to offer an apologetic shrug.

--

Donny found his brother sitting just outside the lair, his head bowed in his hands. "Hey…"

From his place Leo winced, staring down at the water that trickled along the base of the tunnel before answering quietly to acknowledge his brother. "Donny?"

"Uh-huh. Got room for another?" It bothered Donny to see his brother like this. _So emotional_.

"Sure."

Ambling over Donatello settled himself down, "So …"

Looking up at him Leo flashed a shallow smile. Exhaling slowly he shrugged slightly, dismissing the incident as he did so."Raph's in charge." Shaking his head a tiny chuckle slipped out, "It's going to be … different."

"Hmm …" that wasn't the answer that Donny had been hoping for. There was something troubling his brother and just like Einstein's theory of relativity he couldn't figure it out. "Leo, you know if you ever ne- …"

"**_DONNY! APRIL'S IN TROUBLE!" _**Raphael's call to arms reached the two before the turtle did. Surprised to see Leonardo just sitting there Raph hovered indecisively for a moment."C'mon …" turning on his heel he ran over to their van. Leo could figure out for himself if he was coming along.

Timing was everything, and April's was absolutely appaling. "Later?" Donny asked reluctantly.

Nodding Leonardo stood, "Maybe." Though what he would tell his brother he did not know. On the one hand he couldn't stop thinking about the strange girl from the museum; he had never met anyone like that. She had been so graceful, her sword play flawless. But on the other he couldn't reconcile with Raph's latest assessment of his character, and that was eating him up inside. Climbing onto the van lost in thought he tried to focus his mind to the task at hand.

--

Lotus was not one to be easily caught out, so to turn around having retrieved her mark to see twelve Foot soldiers patiently waiting for her caused more than an irritated surprise. Placing the carefully wrapped vase upon the floor she drew her sword and waited to see who was expected to make the first move. When the men did not immediately enter the premises she headed towards the back door and her forced entrance, it was upon opening the door that she understood why the men before her did not move. Brandishing weapons, more soldiers stood waiting.

The Foot had always been aware of April's store, they knew that from time to time the turtles frequented the building, but they had never come to the place in such great numbers before. In many ways April had been fortunate that she had been out when they had come to bother her. Turning the corner at the end of the street April had been shocked to see at least ten soldiers circling the outside of the building like hungry sharks did a boat. Ducking back into the street she had come from she waited for the turtles to come to get rid of them.

"No …" Lotus whispered softly, the Foot were not known for being honourable but perhaps ... beneath her mask the young girl bit down on her lip, there were so many present surely one would understand. Foolishly she resheathed her sword, raising her arms above her head she retreated back into front of the shop. Time stood still, and then with the sound of shattering glass the Foot were upon her. Spinning around sharply she watched the men outside the shop flood in, only turning back to feel the full force of a fist upon her jaw. Staggering backwards, the girl steadied herself before spinning on the ball of her foot to deliver a kick into the midriff of the first advancing man she saw. Reaching up she drew her sword in time to feel it snag the arms of waiting men. Ducking blow after blow as best she could the situation went from bad to worse as they managed to grab her, lift her up into the air and carry her successfullytowards, and then throughthe broken shop front.

"You have no honour!" she spat angrily through a blur of pain and terror. The response she received infuriated her further, lifted high into the air she felt each blow that haddelievered uponher torso strain. Gasping in pain she began to writhe, tears of frustration for her position creeping into her eyes. Dipping her low they raised her once again, gaining momentum they released her at the apex of their third drive upwards, screaming in surprise they moved out of the way to let her crash down onto the tarmac, the small knapsack of pollen she secreted upon her person splitting under her weight as she impacted.

"Now, is that really any way to treat a lady?" at this moment in time Raphael had no reason to actually do Lotus any favours. But he'd be damned if he'd let anyone get away with beating on a girl. Sai's drew his brothers spread out and waited; for once there were an unusual number of Foot present. Not that it mattered; they were all ready for a fight. And what a fight it was.

Having learnt from his first encounter with Lotus Raphael didn't issue his orders verbally, instead relying on eye contact and instinct. Twice Mikey was lost beneath a wave ofFoot, and twice he was pulled free. The first time by Donny, whom opted to sweep the legs out from under the approaching men, the second time Raphael did it himself, pushing his way through the wall of trained men, grabbing Mikey, and then punching, kicking and clawinghis way back out.

"Nice moves Slash Happy!" Mikey crowed, playing down the bruises that were beginning to show up on his limbs.

But it was Leo who caught Raphael's attention the most. Unlike his brothers he didn't move through the crowd to dispatch the soldiers. Instead he stayed still, dispatching the men that approached him with aneeriely detached efficiency. _Slash Happy_ Raph shook his head, right now his brother was giving a whole new meaning to the word. As the men started to seperate out and retreat Raphael started out with his leadership innovation.

"Clear!"

"Yea baby!"

Slotting his bo away Donny contributed his bit "Here."

Which left Leo, turning inwards they watched their brother slot his katana's away, before turning to check on his prize. Laying at his feet was the decidedly lumpy, creepily still Lotus. Rubbing his hands together slowly he looked from the still woman to his siblings, "Do you think she's alright?" he finally asked, his sense of duty, and honour restored.

"I'm sure she will be fine." Donny reassured him, coming over to give his brother a small gesture of support.

"Really?"

"Really really."


	6. Points of Authority

**A.N -** Another round of spot the homage folks ...

_**Chapter5 - Points of Authority**_

Carrying her into April's house was harder than anticipated. All attempts at conversation with her on the street had resulted in a mixture of groans and inaudible, foreign words. April took responsibility for undressing the girl, carefully cutting away her thick black wool top to reveal an array of ugly marks in clear need of attention. "Alright guys." Satisfied that she was presentable April invited Donny into the room.

Whilst waiting for the all clear from Donny the three brothers sat outside the door, carefully wrapping their own injuries.

"What are you going to do with her Raph?"

Mikey looked up from where he sat on the floor, his eyes darted from where his eldest brother sat at the top of the stairs to Raph who leant against the wall wrapping his ankle in another roll of bandage. Watching Raph look up to stare at his other brother Mikey winced, it was no fun tuning into one of their fights anymore,there was way too much stuff that was going unsaid.

"Dunno, turn her in I guess."

"Oh."

Raph's head shot up, "Oh? Sumthin' yo'want t'be tellin' me?"

"No. I was just wondering what would happen to her." Ignoring the odd looks he got he continued, "I mean that was a lot of muscle for one thief. And an awful lot of damage too. What if they come back?"

"We'll run 'em off again."

"And what if we are too late? April could be in a lot of danger if she stays here."

Raph paused, his eyes narrowing, "Yo'takin' over again Leo?"

"I said I'd tell you when I was ready." Leo hissed quietly, his own eyes narrowing to match Raph's.

"Then whaddyo gettin' at?"

Leonardo paused, biting on his lip he took thetime to assess his brother for any signs of an impending explosion. Seeing nothing he pressed on, "I don't think it would be fair on April to leave her here._ If_ they come back, and we don't get here in tim-"

"Either I'm in charge or I'm not bro!" Raph snapped, cutting Leonardo off in his tracks.

Letting out a frustrated sigh he dropped his head onto his knees, taking the time to prepare himself Leo tried one last time to get through to his brother. "We leave her in police custody and the Foot come back they won't have any problems getting in and finishing the job at hand. If she stays here until she is stable enough to go to a police cell then April is in a lot of danger. In case you haven't noticed Raphael this is not the most secure place in the world. I am **_suggesting_** that until she is stable enough to be turned over to the appropriate authorities we take her back with us to the lair…"

"_**NOT A CHANCE IN HELL LEO!"**_

"Dudes …" Mikey's attempt to avert the inevitable came a little too late, his quiet call lost to volume of Raphael's shout.

Turning on his place on the stairs Leonardo's features hardened, "And what the **_Hell _**about April huh? I don't recall you asking **_anyone_** before turning up with her!"

"That was complet'ly differe-…"

"_**HOW?!"**_

"_**IT JUST WAS!"**_

Mikey stared helplessly on as the two attempted to out shout each other, maybe if he closed his eyes and focussed really hard he could pretend this wasn't happening. Hanging his head down low he listened for the next outburst, raising his eyes to see the two staring furiously at each other with looks set to kill. Licking his lips Leonardo broke the silence with an unnervingly soft whisper, one so quiet that it bordered on a hiss, "Tell me how …"

Unable to come with an answer Raph folded his arms and continued to glare. "Fine!" he finally snapped when Leo didn't shift his gaze, "But she goes straight t'the police as soon as Donny gives her the all clear."

"Agreed."

And with that a frosty, uneasy atmosphere descended on the landing. April opening the door to let the others in cut the palpable tension like a knife, and it was with much relief that Mikey bounced through to be followed by a limping Raph and a simmering Leo. Lying on the small sofa with a pillow supporting her head was Lotus; a myriad of ugly purple bruises littered her soft olive skin like pizza boxes covered the lair. Vicious kicks were evident upon her upper torso, and her beautiful dark hair the victim of seeping blood, a huge portion of it stuck to her scalp in an ugly matted plate. And yet despite the injuries Leonardo could see the beauty that lay beneath it all, her alert, chocolate brown eyes watched as much as possible, her slight frame covered in well toned muscles that gave her body a gentle, appealing curve. Donny had done his best to assess her, but without the equipment the lair afforded him he could still only guess the extent of abuse her internal organs had sustained. "Er …" he began quietly, "Not that the entire block didn't hear _that, _but …" Donny couldn't take it if Raph let rip on him like he had his brother. "… she _is_ coming with us right?"

"Yup" Raph snapped.

"Right, good. Because I'd feel happier …"

"I said '_yes_' Donny!" Raph interrupted, his foul mood evident, as was the bitter glare that he reserved for Leo.

_Never mind_, smiling at Lotus Donny gently collected up a small pinch of the pollen that stained the back of her top. "For the pain … "he explained carefully sprinkling some of it over the girl's face. Watching her relax Donny took a step back, at this moment in time his work was done. "Alright. Let's go home"

--

Stirring as Leonardo gently lay her down Lotus recoiled from the room she found herself in. This was not the brightly lit store, with its white lace in the windows or friendly female face. It was too dark, too cold. "Careful …" Her eyes flickered back to the turtle and she winced in pain, "Donny hasn't had a chance to check everything yet." Gritting her teeth Lotus whimpered.

She was at their mercy, and she hated it.

--

_pacphys -_ Ahhh ... question time .... the crack between my mind and my writing. Footsoldiers first. Didn't sneak ... more surround and outnumber .... as for the honour comment with the foot, no she was just hopeful. Really holding out ... didn't quite work out though ...  
Mikey - I'm kinda a fan of if I can imply I won't say it due to repeatition. Clearly it didn't work out though, Mikey went looking for Lotus up the street, Don went the other way, and Raph was sorta guarding the exit incase they missed her. Obviously you don't drag a semi-comatose brother all over the place either. So that is why they were all coming from different directions. As for why he isn't in the same state ... dammit there's a plot hole there ... according to my notes it is actually the roots, leaves and stem that contain the chemicals that make up the tranquilisers etc. Basically what she is throwing is the treated part of the plant mixed with the pollen of the flower, what Mikey smelt is the untreated, natural scent of thelotus. She didn't know how many people were present in the museum - so she ducked out and would have come back later ... when Raph blocked her she realised that it wasn't going to be a simple case of 'slash n dash' so she made a tactical retreat. If it had just been Raph she would have stood her ground, but with the others there there was a good chance she could have been outsmarted, or out manouvered. Especially as strong as Raph. Had she not had her ass kicked, she would have returned to the museum later, much in the same way she returned to April's store. I have answers, I should probably just work harder at putting them into the story ....

_BubblyShell22 -_ I've seen an episode when I was at my sisters. Ahhh, Raph meeting Casey ... but she has Sky, which explains alot.

_spootycup -_ Like I've said it is going to get worse before it gets better. And besides ... no, you can find out.

Thanks for the reviews guys!  
Heir


	7. Come Into My Parlour

**_A.N - _**Change o' pace, I'll put these notes back at the top!

_Sassyblondexoxo _- Oh, I don't know, there might be an **'and' **tossed in there too. Just for good measure. winks, and smiles  
_Goblin Cat KC -_ Hey there! Thanks for stopping by ... always great to see a new face, and I'm glad you're 'lovin' it'. Do you think that Mac'D's or SB are gonna mind me ripping that off? Guess we'll find out ... And thanks for the compliments on me writing style ... hope it doesn't disappoint later on. J/K!  
_bubblyshell22 -_ Let me know what you think of Splinter's reaction ... or perhaps more to the point hers!  
_spootycup -_ Hints are great an' all ... but don'tcha just love that feeling in the pit of ya stomach when ya get a nice surprise?  
_pacphys -_ How far indeed ...

----

**_Chapter 6; Come Into My Parlour..._**

She had spent almost a week under the watchful eye of Donny, having studied her injuries carefully he found to his dismay signs of mild concussion, and internal bruises. What was even more irritating were their conversations between doctor and patient which were skewered at best, "_Anata no ikei wo miru to totemo koufun shimasu_(1)" her favoured phrase. However her unrecognisable ramblings were identified on the third day of her stay by Master Splinter. Overhearing one particularly long stream of words whilst Donny fought with her frantic limbs and angry tirade the old rat decided to interject.

Bowing his head to her upon entrance he asked her calmly in fluent Japanese, "How are you today my child?" his old voice void of the Japanese lilt her own held.

Stunned the young girl stopped fighting with Donatello, "You understood me?"

Chuckling the old rat nodded his head. "You are not the only one to herald from the Land of the Rising Sun." he admitted quietly. "Perhaps you will allow my son to help you from now on."

From that day onwards Lotus allowed Donatello the luxury of changing her dressings and addressing her wounds without complaint.

--

Donny was not the only turtle who watched over her. From the outset Raphael watched her with a cold resentment. He didn't like her, she had made a damn fool of him twice and he wasn't one to quickly forget it. What made matters worse was the fact that Master Splinter appeared to enjoy her company, openly reminiscing about Japanese customs and the old feudal system. And Leo? His balled fists tightened even more; having fought tooth and nail to get her down here he now kept a casual eye over her from afar. Mikey on the other hand couldn't stop pestering Donny about her, her likes, her dislikes, did she need anything, and did she want anything, yada yada yada … pulling on his coat he went out to get some air, he had a feeling that he wasn't going to enjoy the next few weeks.

--

"You truly have a beautiful home"

He must have dozed off; sitting up Leonardo stared at the young girl's silhouette. "Your brother, he told me where to find you, no?" Dazed he straightened up on his bed, unsure what to make of the sudden arrival of the patient in his bedroom. Unperturbed by his stunned silence she continued in slightly disjointed English, "I am to thank you for my time here?" A coy smile spread on her face, "You fought for me? Sensei is good ma - …" wrinkling her brow she struggled to decide what would be the best way of describing Splinter.

"Master Splinter?"

The innocent smile widened, "_Hai_(2). We have talked on many things."

"Oh."

Lotus nodded her head politely, still awaiting an official invitation into his room. "You do not have visitors much no?" she prompted gently.

Blinking slightly Leo chuckled to himself, "Come in."

"_Arigatou_(3)." Bowing she slipped her shoes off and entered his room, taking up residence on his bed she tucked strands of loose hair behind her ears. Though the pain she experienced was little more than a mild ache she hissed and shifted uncomfortably, her face a visage of pain.

"Here, let me …" reaching out Leo gently moved her hair from her face. "Perfect"

"_Arigatou_(3)" From her place on the bed Lotus smiled, her innocent smile of gratitude not reflected in her eyes. Drawing her legs up onto the bed covers she carefully looked around, her eyes widening with genuine interest at what she saw. A carefully built and preserved wooden bookcase carrying many bound books on Japan's rich heritage and the feudal way of life. She noted the carefully rolled bamboo mat that was leaning up against the book case, and dotted amongst the CD player, alarm clock and other luxuries of the 20th century were incense burners, candles sticks and even a small red Buddha. "It reminds me of home." She told him, a tiny hint of joy creeping into her voice. "It is no wonder you fight well, no?"

"Sensei seems to like it …" Leonardo told her, leaning back on his bed to let her look around.

"You use the chopsticks, no?" Sliding from the bed she peered into the bookcase, her eyes scanning the titles before replacing them, her hands pulling out the two thin pieces of black plastic with a small smile on her face.

"Unfortunately no. I have a thing about eating raw fish." He admitted guiltily.

The face of the young girl fell, for a few moments she held the two sticks playfully weighing them up on the tips of her fingers. Settling upon something she returned to the bed and sat down in front of Leonardo. Holding the sticks up she waved them in the same playful manner with which she had held Raphael's sai. "But you are good with the sword." Receiving a nod indicating she go on, Lotus continued in her unsure, staccato voice, "Then I shall … _oshieru_(4) … " her hands made small circling motions as she struggled with her words, "you, no?"

In response to Leonardo's raised eye ridge Lotus leant forward and tapped the blanket before her. "Around!" she told him beckoning for Leo to turn his back to her. When he had done so Lotus manipulated herself round so that she could better reach his hands. "Gah!" Struggling onto her knees she carefully extended her arm down over his shoulder and to his right wrist. With her other arm she slowly slid it down over his other shoulder so that she could slot in the black pieces of plastic into his open palm. With her arms circling his neck in an innocent embrace she began to instruct Leonardo on the mysteries of eating with chopsticks, her short, hastily cut hair tickling the back of his neck. Giggling as he dropped the second stick for the third time, she steadied herself against his body by digging her knees into the sides of his body. Clinging tighter she looked him in the eye when he turned to nervously glance at her.

"I have done wrong?"

"N – no." Untangling himself from her body Leonardo offered her a hand up, "Master Splinter has been trying to teach me for years. Perhaps a co-ordinated attack would better suit your purposes." Chuckling nervously, the eldest turtle cleared his throat before glancing out into the shared hallway. Turning back he stared at her blank expression and smiled weakly, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Tea?"

"Yea … erm …" licking his lips Leo cleared his throat again, "I'll be right back. Sweeping an arm across his room he added quickly "Feel free to look around" Turning his back on his house guest he moved quickly away, letting out a long hiss of breath through his teeth. That had been close, way too close for comfort.

Back in his room Lotus slipped off the bed and began to read from one of his books. Sensing a set of eyes on her she raised her head to stare at Raphael, smiling sweetly she walked to the door only to swing it shut in his face.

---

_Japanese Translations_

1 - _You are the dumbest person I have ever seen._

2 - _Yes_

3 - _Thank you._

4 - _to teach / to inform_

---

Enjoy y'all ...  
Heir


	8. And

_Phoenix Red Lion –_ Hey there! Always nice to see a new face! I'm glad you like it, and yes Raph is totally 'lovin'' it. **NOT  
**Can't think of anything else to say to _pacphys_, _bubblyshell22_ and _spootycup_ other than thanks for reading, and glad ya liking it!

----

_**Chapter 7; And …**_

The sound of chuckling could be heard from the dojo. Within it sitting cross legged upon the floor were Lotus and Leonardo. After a couple of days of awkward interaction the two were rapidly growing closer, their love of Japanese culture and dedication to ninjitsu drawing Leonardo away from his brothers and towards the girl. What was more, Leonardo's mood was improving, the dark cloud that had been hanging over him steadily dispersing to return the eldest turtle back to his fun yet serious nature.

"I am telling you …" Lotus reiterated, "I did not lie! I said "You have a most beautiful home", and parts of New York are truly beautiful, no?" Her large brown eyes flickered with feigned glee. "It is not my fault if you took it the wrong way."

Who could resist eyes like that? Chuckling Leo conceded the point. "I suppose not." The two sat crossed legged on the floor of the dojo, Leonardo's katana's lay to his side, and past that Lotus perched. In the comfortable silence Leonardo observed her actions, despite her injuries she carried herself well, the ugly bruises on her face fading to reveal the rich olive of her skin. For the moment the girl's head was busy glancing around the now familiar room, her thick hair now considerably shorter due to the head wound she had sustained, yet it still bounced when she moved, and framed her face perfectly. Two sly eyes slid from their intense scrutiny of the ceiling to catch Leo's attentive gaze.

"You are doing it again!" She teased lightly, exaggerating her discomfort when she turned in to flick his beak with one finger. In response to his poor impression of innocence she shrieked with joy, "Watching me!"

Blushing Leonardo turned away, biting on his lip. Hearing her playful laughter his shade deepened. Taking the upper hand she reached down to one of his swords. Pulling it from its sheath she played with it, swinging the tip up and around in the air. "Perhaps …" she paused, biting down on her lip whilst she searched for the right words, "Perhaps you can tell me why … you …" she pointed the tip of the blade towards Leonardo's chest, "have the weapon of a warrior. And_ they… _"Turning the blade around she swung its tip towards the open door "do not."

Leonardo frowned, "I don't know what you mean." Of course he did, but he didn't understand the point she was trying to make.

"The katana is the weapon of a warrior." Lotus pointed out crisply. "The bo is used to carry buckets from the paddy field. A sai is used to strip rice from the reed, I have even seen it in the hair of noblewomen, and the nunchaka to beat the crop. They are tools of the common farmer." She paused to giggle, "Perhaps you are the favourite?"

Chuckling Leonardo shook his head, "Master Splinter treats us all equally."

"Then why do they not hold a katana too?"

Leonardo shrugged, it was true that he had gone out of his way to learn how to wield his brother's weapons, but despite the fact he had never seen his brothers use his own sword.

"I think it is because you are the favourite."

--

"Tell me yo'did not jus' hear that"

Over the sounds of the muted TV the other two looked at Raph.

"I'll go have a word." Donny grimaced.

--

Lotus smiled at Leonardo, picking up on his unease but pleased that he did not counter her views again. Placing the blade down on top of the sheath she opened her mouth to speak again. "I have won-.."

"Hey!" Donny hopped up the stairs into the dojo and grinned at the two, "Leo, a word."

Taking his brother outside Donny offered him a quick smile. There were times he really hated playing peacekeeper, and this was one of them. "You know we heard that right?"

"Oh …" shifting about uneasily he glanced back inside the dojo, making eye contact with Lotus he returned a wave when she waved at him.

"And it hurt." Donny continued catching his brother's attention once again. "Look, what she said, that _really_ ticked Raph off." Donny was surprised to see Leo roll his eyes at the last bit.

"It was an innocent, _accurate_ comment. She didn't mean anything by it. I can't help the way things were done centuries ago, and neither can Lotus"

"I know that but it was cruel and uncalled for. Maybe you could let her know that too. Now I don't really mind all that much, and I don't think Mikey does either. But it got to Raph, and at the end of the day, you've got to live with him. Lotus, she's not a permanent fixture, okay"

"Donny, I hear you." Again Leo glanced back into the dojo, mouthing 'just a second' to the girl who stared at the turned backs, her ears straining to pick up on their whispers. "Now, can I go back to our house guest?"

"Sure. Just wanted to clear that up."

Turning on the step he headed back into the lounge, taking up his place between Raph and Mikey. "How'dit go bro?" Mikey asked focussed on two tortilla chips as they zoomed through the air like mini jets.

"Everything is sorte-"

From the depths of the dojo two slightly raised voices drifted through.

"What was that? Have I done wrong?"

"Don't worry about it, Donny was asking about dinner. It was nothing important."


	9. Sinker

_**Chapter 8; Sinker!**_

"That is good to know …" pausing, Lotus stretched herself out slowly, pulling one arm above her head so that she could bend the elbow back down. Arching her back, her partially crossed legs flattened against the bamboo mat that lay on the floor. Letting out a slow purr like sound she tilted her head back, as she expected Leonardo was watching over her. "Why do you do that?" she asked, with a gentle almost friendly smile upon her features.

"Watch over you?" Leonardo asked, blushing once again in spite of himself. "I told Raphael that I would take responsibility for you." It was a half truth, and he hoped that she would not keep pressing the matter. Over their time together his admiration for her fighting skills and overall appearance was deepening into something far more dangerous. He was beginning to genuinely like her.

He watched as she stood up, crossing her arms in front of her torso to stretch the muscles out some more, rolling her shoulders a satisfied grin came to pass. "I – I feel that I am ready to train." She had watched the four brother's train together on her first morning, and pleased to find her aches fading she now wished to resume her own regime. When she was told with all seriousness that he disapproved she turned up her feminine wiles. "Not even a small spar Lee?" Lotus pouted slightly, trying out the name she had selected for him. Eyes locked with Leonardo in expectation of his retreat. "I know you will not hurt me. You could not."

"Lee?" At first he wasn't sure that he had heard her correctly, he hated that shortening of his name. When she gave another one of her sweet, shy smiles he relented. "To you, and you alone." Crossing the dojo floor he selected two smooth, hollow, wooden poles, taking up a length of cloth he wrapped both of them carefully before tossing one to her. Despite their weight, and apparent lack of use they were the oldest weapons that Splinter had. Training swords, weighted with cloth to give a better swing, as well as protect both of their bodies from serious injury. Watching Lotus experiment with the toy he gave her and easy shrug and half smile of his own. If she wanted to train, then they would, but not with real weapons. Holding the tip of his wooden katana up he moved towards her slowly, his other hand beckoning that she should make the first move.

Lotus mimicked Leonardo's actions, giving her sword a customary sweep, she approached him slowly, her bare feet crunching crisply on the bamboo shoots that made up the floor. With a graceful leap forwards she succeeded in extending her weapon to strike Leonardo's. Beneath her swelling she managed a small smile, before flicking her eyes away from his face and to his shoulder. Observing muscles contracting she ducked backwards, bringing the sword up across her torso, feeling wood strike wood Lotus grimaced as the minor vibration echoed down her arm.

"This is a bad idea." Stepping up Leonardo lowered the 'blade'.

Regaining her balance Lotus studied his face, noting the concern. "No, Lee, a true warrior must be prepared to fight no matter what." Bowing her head to him, she lifted up her own 'blade' and waited. "Do not hold back, "she added as an after thought, "I shall not." Preparing herself with a single deep breath, she attacked the wood moving up and through the air with a muted hiss before swinging downwards in a sharp stabbing motion towards his chest. Surprised at the audacity of such a manoeuvre Leonardo swung his own pole around, succeeding in deflecting the blow, but paying for it with a jarring that ran up the length of his inner arm. Wincing, his own eyes flicked from her shoulder briefly; the face he observed sent a chill up his spine. It was a mask of cold, calculating, determination a 'game' face he had never seen before.

She moved low, her movements lacking the grace and fluidity they had in their previous meeting. Dodging over the extended limb Leonardo swung his sword over his shoulder and towards her exposed side. Completing a smooth revolution near the floor, Lotus ended up on her haunches, her sword held between her spread legs to aid in balance. In her peripheral vision she saw the blurred wood coming towards her side. Throwing herself back towards the hard floor she landed with sufficient force to disturb her bruised, healing ribs. "Gah!" Sucking air in through her lips, she studied the extended hand, and friendly face that accompanied it before sliding her hand into the firm, ready grip. Tightening her fingers around his palm Lotus searched internally for the strength needed, before bringing up her right leg, jamming it into the Leonardo's side and using her own momentum swinging backwards, and gravity to bring him crashing onto the floor.

"Yagh!" Her foot jarred into the exposed area between his groin and hip, feeling his leg go numb his weight was pulled off balance and into a surprisingly powerful toss. Crashing onto his back Leonardo stared at the ceiling winded, his mind reeling. The sweet scent of lotus that always hung on the girl wafted over as she pulled herself up and towards the fallen turtle. Crawling over she straddled him with a smug smile on her face. Grimacing with pain she reached forwards to grasp both of his wrists and hold him in place on the dojo floor. Her shorter hair fell down over the bruises that adorned her face to brush against Leonardo's. "I win!" she whispered quietly, her smoky breath tickling his face.

"No you don't." he replied quietly, feeling her hands wrap around his wrists and apply minor pressure. Staring into her eyes, he let out a soft sigh, before licking his lips. Turning his head to either side he smiled slightly "That was illegal …" before tipping to the side, dislodging her weight and reversing the positions. Landing on his knees he pinned her to the ground breathing hard, a smug smile of his own on his lips. Struggling beneath his grip Lotus glared at him, her brown eyes burning angrily into his. Biting on her lip, she let out a long sigh after seconds of pointless struggle, "You win."

--

"_Yagh!"_

The three brothers broke from their show again to stare at the dojo. "I went last time." Donny stated simply, his eyes returning to the TV screen.

"Mikey …" Raph jerked his head towards the door. "I'm delegatin'…" he yelled in response to his brother's pleading expression.

Getting up Mikey traipsed over to the steps, taking his time to hop up them one at a time, glancing up all entertainment was interrupted by a loud "EW!"

--

"_EW!" _

On the floor of the dojo Leonardo pulled back from Lotus, a wide smile spreading over his face as he turned to look at Mikey's horrified mock expression. "Get a room!"

"Busted?" Lotus queried, favouring one of Mikey's expressions. Feeling Leonardo's weight shift off her arms and to her side, she slowly sat up, turning her head into his. Moving onto her knees to better reach his face she did not stop the turtle as he brought up his hand to caress her cheek before moving in to kiss her again. Letting him pull her into a warm embrace, she wrapped her arms around him with a degree of automation. Resting her head on his shoulder she turned to raise cold eyes to stare at a surprised Mikey, a small manipulative smile on her lips.


	10. Stark Warnings

**_A.N - _**Not so much the reawakening of a muse as a lets post this up and see how it goes down. I'm going to say right now that Leo is pretty right field in this chapter ... as such I'm not entirely comfortable with it. If he is let me know, and please give me tips on how to get him into line, if he isn't then let me know that too!

--

**Chapter 9 - Stark Warnings**

When Mikey had told him Raphael couldn't quite believe it. Pacing his bedroom he threw himself down onto his bed, his mind whirling whilst he stared at the ceiling. _What would Leo do, _throwing himself onto his side he bunched his pillow up and growled quietly. Leo would probably talk to them and not stop till he made them see sense. _That would be the grown up, mature thing to do... _Running both of his hands over his face, and to the back of his head Raph got up and headed out of his room, this was gonna need tact, patience and persuasion. All things that he had in little supply, shaking his head he walked towards the scent of freshly brewing herb tea,

"Yo, we need t'talk!" leaping up the step into the kitchen Raph paused, _Damn _staring at the slight, and now turning back of Lotus. Cradling a small white porcelain cup she returned his cold stare, a tiny smile playing on her lips.

"Yes?" she queried softly, her tinny meekness marred by her cold, unrelenting brown eyes.

"Yo'need t'back up lady" he hadn't really been intending in having this conversation, but he was here now, and it would save a trek back across the lair later.

"Back up?" sipping from her mug a single eyebrow rose to back up her alleged lack of understanding.

"Yea, as in getcha claws outta Leo."

From within the mug a tiny chuckle slipped out, lowering the cup from her lips her cold laughter grew until it filled the room. "No." she stated her voice dropping all pretence of the meek child she pretended to be.

Blocking her escape, and the outside world, by taking up residence in the doorway Raph nodded his head slightly. His nod to tact failing he turned to menace, letting out a low angry growl he pushed on, his clenched fists tightening. "Look I don'know what yo'want Lady, but Leo sure as Hell aint gonna be it."

"You are right." She conceded quickly, "You do not know what it is that I want." Her lack of interest in her partner served to infuriate Raphael. Swirling the contents of her cup her eyes remained down, watching the liquid splash around inside. "He will not listen to you." she told him, smug eyes settling on Raphael's rapidly contorting features.

"Oh he'll lis'en Lady, I'm his bro'her, an' do'n 'ere that means something."

"And I am the object of his affection." She spat in response, "So who do you think he shall truly believe? You, a brother who shows no love, or me, one who responds to his advances" Tilting her head to one side she took another long sip, her eyes never leaving Raph's face. She observed the muscles tighten in his jaw, his weight shift in the doorway in order to block it completely, saw his eyes narrow and bore into her passive stare. Meeting it without flinching she continued with renewed vigour, her child like innocence returning to patronise him "Have I hit a nerve? Does it bother you that a stranger means more to your brother than you?"

"Yo'DAMN lucky yo'a lady … "Raph hissed quietly "Or I'd beat seven dif'rent sortsa shit outta yo'right here, right now."

Walking to a chair at the table she sat down, placing the mug down in front of her, leaning backwards she gave Raph a careless, dismissive look of disdain. Watching his retreating back she murmured softly, "I quiver with fear."

--

Donny, Mikey and Splinter sat in a small circle. Unsure of how to deal with the problem at hand they had turned to their father for some guidance. Listening to their careful up date of all that had transpired Splinter nodded, "Then perhaps an intervention is in order."

--

Raph found Leo in the dojo meditating, and after an awkward exchange, and strained silence Raphael had done his level best to explain the situation as it stood. Receiving nothing more than a cold stare in response Raph tried again,

"Donny's tried warnin' yo'. Mikey's tried showin' yo' and now I'm telling yo'. That girl is bad news Le-o."

Now no longer sitting, Leo stood to stare at Raph. "Bad news? Bad news in what way? Bad news in the way a frail injured girl who hasn't got a clue where the Hell she is has to sit around and wait until she can go?"

"Take the blinkers off Leo. She's upt'something and yo' the dupe she's usin' to gettit."

For a few seconds Leonardo continued to watch his brother's animated face. Noted the lines that caused the sides of his face to crease up as he struggled to keep a grip on his temper. He could see Raphael's clenching and then releasing fists, in an attempt to control his temper, and that surprised him, he had never known Raph to hold back when they had fought in the past. But most of all the fire that burnt in his eyes and through him made him want to retaliate. And that scared him. "Lo isn't doing anything Raphael." He kept his tone level, and clipped. "In fact, she should be back now with tea, so …" indicating to the side of Raphael he made to walk round him.

"Lo?" Scoffing at the short nickname, he followed his brother into the lair proper. "Get the rose tinted specs off! We picked 'er up robbin' April for Chrissakes!"

Stopping in the middle of the lair Leo felt his own fists clench, closing his eyes he silently counted to ten, his posture resembling that of a slightly elongated praying monk.

"What's wrong Leo? Forget that she's goin' back t'the police pretty soon?"

"Shut up Raph …" he ordered quietly. Internally something was shifting again, unlike his previous shift in pace, this one originated in the very pit of his stomach, burning and twisting. His eyes flicked open to hear Raphael's angry comments. Deepening his breaths he gritted his teeth, resisting the growing urge to hit him where he stood. Years of controlling his emotions and suppressing his anger were coming under jeopardy. He knew what it was churning inside. At some point the dose of anger he was entitled to had twisted itself into a ball of rage that now desperately wanted to break free. "God Raph just SHUT UP!"

Raph paused; it was his turn to study his brother. Beyond the clear, serene expression were two tired eyes that struggled to remain as calm as everything else about him suggested. As the silence dragged on Raph broke it, picking up where he had left off "She's using you!" he finally repeated, the venom he held for the girl clear. "She's gotcha wrapped round her lil finger so tight yo'don't even see what she gotcha doin' right now!" He finished, shoving Leo once, and hard.

The serene mask that struggled to remain in place shattered with the single push Raphael gave him, forcing him to take a step back towards the dojo the clenched fist flew towards the side of his brother's face before Leonardo even realised he was doing it, "I don't exactly recall where it was I became your bag Raph, but I'm getting sick of it!" The shaking that had consumed him over the past few days returned as he fought to drag his conflicting, carefully tempered emotions back under control. Flexing his fingers he stared at his brother's stunned expression. Leonardo had never hit anyone that hard before, and even when they sparred he hadn't thought he could do that. Letting out a long breath he continued to watch Raph. Watch his brother bring his hand up to his mouth, watch him run his finger over his gums which wept tears of blood. Watch his eyes widened as he realised that Leo had indeed hit him, and then grew wider when it dawned on him that he had been hit with intent. Straightening himself up to his full height he gave Leo a tiny smile, his head shaking from side to side in disbelief as he chuckled, "What the Hell has she done t'yo'?"

"Lo isn't doing anything to me!" Leonardo repeated coldly, "I'm just having a really tough time when it comes to you and your **_crap_**! Do you get some sort of pleasure out of pissin- …"

"Yo'gonna try hittin' me again?" Raph asked him uninterested in his brother's ranting, and blocking his path to the kitchen. "Cos I'm not gonna stop talkin' till yo'start listenin'…" he narrowly missed the second, barely controlled swing that came at his face …

--

_**CRASH **_

"Yaaagh!"

The two brothers looked to their father and then back towards the Lair, getting up quickly they hurried into the other room, the sight of Leonardo and Raphael brawling on the floor the first thing to greet them.

"Leonardo!" Instinctively he turned to his eldest to halt the proceedings, watching in horror as the same boy threw another angry punch at his brother's face, from his pinned position on the floor.

"I – don' – care – if – I – got- …"

"Raphael!"

The clenched fist he held over Leo's chest stopped thumping down onto his brother's defending arm, the angry breathing that accompanied his aching fist did not. "She's bad news Leo …" he repeated, lowering his arm.

The sight of a tired, bruising, Raphael bothered his family, seeing Leonardo in a similar state surprised them too. But what bothered them more was the sight of Lotus, leaning in the door way to the kitchen, a detached look of pleasure on her face as she observed the two brothers brawling on the floor. Her facial features altered seamlessly at the sound of the first call to stop, but even as she approached the separating brothers she knew the cat was out of the bag.

"Lee …" her voice sounded so shocked, "You did not need to defend my honour so."

"Leonardo, come." Splinter instructed softly, his hand extending to take his son into Donny's lab so that his wounds could be treated, and a successful intervention implemented. To his surprise Leonardo didn't move, "C'mon dude …" Mikey implored softly, "That looks like its gotta hurt."

Unbeknownst to all gathered a line had been drawn in the sand, on the one side stood Raphael, Donny already checking his arms and neck for strain injury. Mikey stood forward from the hub of activity, his hand outstretched to his brother to cross the line and join him. And then there was Master Splinter, _his_ father, carefully positioning himself between Raph and himself. It was not lost on him that in their eyes were looks ranging from disbelief to reserved mistrust for the girl that stood just behind him, her hand resting on the crook of his nearest arm.

When he finally spoke again his voice was almost as detached as Lotus had only appeared seconds earlier. "Lo and I will tidy this mess up." Rejecting them by turning his back, he let Lotus help him towards the kitchen, an overwhelming sense that they were too late engulfed those he left behind.

"First thin' tomoro …" Raph growled "She's goin' back t'the surface …"

--

"Why do your brothers hate me so?"

Entering the kitchen Lotus helped Leonardo settle down into a kitchen chair, her voice a fearful whisper, "Do they not realise that I can do no harm. I do not know where I am, I do not know my way about this lair. I do not go to places of privacy without invitation. Do they not realise I sleep in your room out of your sense of good manner? I do not understand, it was not my choice. It is you who chooses to take the time out of your busy day to spend time with me. I do not understand what it is that I am doing to hurt them so." As she continued her animated tirade, Lotus' voice steadily grew in distress.

Tired, and aching Leonardo responded with a muted "I don't know. I really haven't got a clue." Wincing as she dabbed his wounds with alcohol Leonardo leant in to give her a chaste kiss, over the moon to feel her accept it. As long as she loved him he would readily accept anything that Raph could throw at him.


	11. Goodbye to You

pacphys – Ya think? He isn't that bad, I haven't made any changes to the last chapter (yet), but ya never know. Besides, if take into mind that in theory its been building ever since they started disagreeing it wasn't too bad? Was it? (laughs) _On with the show! _

_**Chapter 10 - Goodbye to You**_

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty!" Mikey had never got up this early before, but armed with breakfast and a morning newspaper he knocked readily on Lotus's door. Balancing the tray on his bent leg he reached for the door handle with his free arm, pulling it open and making his way into the bedroom with ease. "I got eggs, I got toast and I got bacon. The breakfast for a king!" Wincing at the slip he corrected himself with a half shrug "Or queen!"

Mikey's bright eyed happiness was met with stoic silence. Only yesterday the two had locked eyes and he had seen the icy fire that drove her. "What is the …" she paused, her mind seeking to translate the right word, "occasion?"

"Thought ya might liketa remember ya last day o'freedom toots!" Shrugging Mike put the tray down at the foot of the bed, "Ya got about 20 mins tops, then Raph's gonna come knockin'."

Shutting the door behind him, he gave the two an uneasy shrug, "Still say Leo aint gonna like wakin' up ta find her goin' …"

"Shuddup …" tired, Raph headed out into the lair proper, settling uncomfortably onto the sofa and flicking on the TV. With the early morning news blaring to make up the background noise, he waited for his brothers to join him. On the other side of the door Lotus' face twisted into a harsh scowl. Moving to stand before the mirror she studied the faded bruises on her face. Many were close to being fully healed, tilting her head upwards she looked at the ugly, dried scab that adorned her scalp. That had been quite a mess … gritting her teeth she tore at the edges of it, loosening it enough to let the blood seep down the back of her head. Waiting a few minutes she broke from her own morning routine to enter the lair with a breezy smile, and a cheery call for all to "Rise and shine." Turning to Mikey to ascertain whether or not she had said it correctly.

Carrying her breakfast across the room she settled down on the steps of the dojo, reserving a small smile to the others as Leo came out to join her a few seconds later.

Coming out of his lab Don went to join Raph on the sofa, "I told you I should have delivered breakfast …" he hissed quietly. Looking to his brother he gave him a tiny nudge, it was time to end this game. "Yo'do it Don!" he replied quietly, his aching jaw going into a minor spasm. "Might have better luck …"

--

"…. In short, I think I've done all that I can do for you." Don concluded quietly.

Lotus listened to his evaluation with a bowed head. Feeling the slimy treacle of blood continue to make its way down the nape of her neck she hissed slightly, turning her wide innocent eyes from the united front Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello presented to Leonardo who still sat by her side. "That is fine." She told all gathered quietly, her eyes casting down to her untouched breakfast she stood up slowly, holding the tray in hands that began to gently shake. Sucking her cheeks in slightly, the girl squinted, letting her body sway to and fro as she took a decidedly shaky step. Gripping the tray tighter she looked up towards Leo, her eyes wide and fearful, "Lee …" she whispered, her hands releasing the tray as she pitched sideways, her body descending with the same grace it often did during a fight.

"She's fakin'!" Raph yelled at his brother in desperation, but still like a puppet Leo moved to break her fall. With his right hand catching her head his other arm swept around her body to support her relaxed muscles. Relieved to have caught her, Leo began to lower her down towards the ground, his eyes widening in horror as he noted the droplets of red that were beginning to litter his hands. Pulling his hand back the large black scab came away, releasing with it a torrent of red that quickly spread through her hair and down onto the step of the dojo. "Don!" he cried fearfully, shaking away the dried scab and staring at his red hand, now sleek with her blood.

Initial reluctance to play a part in her charade gave way to the same genuine concern Leonardo felt, seeing his red hand he moved over, convincing his brother to move round whilst he cradled her so that he could get a better look. Pulling her hair away from the wound he studied it carefully, "It's alright Leo, it's only skin deep." Moving to her side he was stunned to see his brother reject his offer to take her with a steely, "I've got it." He stated sliding one arm under her frail torso, and the other into the crook at her knee. Lifting her fluidly Leonardo carried her smoothly and with grace into the dojo and to his make shift bed, sliding her down onto the blanket and pillow he used for his own bed. Stepping back he glanced at Donny, inviting him to come in and treat the wound.

Stemming her blood was not too difficult, nor was rewrapping the shallow cut. With the task completed Donny looked at his stationary brother, his dark eyes cold and drawn to something else. Following his gaze Don couldn't say he was surprised to see Raph's angry, ongoing onslaught upon the dummy. If he had not been otherwise engaged with Lotus he may well have joined him. There was something about the way she exhibited control over his brother that he found worrying, and Leo's blatant disregard to any warnings un-nerved him. "Right, I'm done." Trying to sound upbeat he offered his brother's distant expression a bright smile. "She's going to be fine."

"You said that before Don." Leo pointed out dryly, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his head down upon the apex. His eyes never left Raph as he continued to pummel the mannequin's middle. A week ago such a violent attack would have elicited concern from him.

"Maybe you could apologise to him." Don suggested, "We all know it's going to be a cold day in Hell before he comes over here."

Sliding his eyes around to look at Lotus he shrugged, internally he was conflicted, and now it was over more than just leadership responsibilities and the sleeping girl. His head and his heart were in open disagreement, after all the crux of her stay hinged upon her eventual passage to the relevant authorities, and a large part of him no longer wanted that to be the outcome. "Then maybe Hell could freeze over."

Watching his brother nod his head, Leo scooted closer to the still girl. To his surprise her eyes flickered open in response to his gentle touch, and a small smile spread on her face. "There is something I must tell you." She whispered quietly, her voice low, but her tone determined.

Frowning, Leo leant in to help her sit up, and better hear her words. With her smoky breath tickling his neck, and her sweet intoxicating scent flooding the air he listened intently. "Your brother," her eyes moved fearfully to where Raph continued to strike the dummy. "He threatened me Leonardo." Again she paused, her face contorting slightly more than was necessary as she shifted. "He told me he would beat seven sorts of unko (1) out of me." Her tinny tone took on a fearful note before her eyes flickered back to the boys face. What she saw there made her smile.

"Come on," Leonardo whispered softly, his arms moving to haul her to her feet. "Let's get you out of here."

At his final comment Raphael's attack on the dummy stopped and he turned to stare suspiciously at the two through narrowed eyes. Flexing his fingers he met his brother's glare head on. "Yes?" Leo didn't know what else to say, but the arm he had put in place to help her stand remained protectively around her shoulders, drawing her close and holding her there.

Raph's eyes moved from the couple and to the bag of sand that was used to refill the dummy. Seeing them that close made his blood run cold, "Gonna pass that bag?" he growled quietly, his fists clenching then releasing whilst he waited for his response. To his relief Leo moved away from her with little complaint to grab the sack and move it nearer to him. Turning away he rejoined Lotus and escorted her from the room. From his vantage point in the dojo Raph watched his brother take her into the bedrooms, relieved that the whispered conversation he knew had taken place hadn't resulted in Leo doing anything stupid.

----

Inside the safety of his room Leonardo's mind quickly got to work. The window of opportunity would rapidly be closing and he needed to put as much space between Lotus and Raph as possible. With his shell leaning against the door, Lotus sat on his bed fingering her sword tentatively. Even in the half light with her hair falling down across her face, and over the dressing she was beautiful.

"Can you run?"

Breaking the silence with such an odd choice of words caused her to frown at his question, her leather bound blade left to lie across her lap. "I think I can." Pausing her confused look turned to one of barely contained joy, "Are you going to take me to a hospital to heal in safety?"

Turning his head to press against the door he listened for signs of movement from outside, hearing none he turned back to her. "I don't want Raph anywhere near you." Up until that moment Leonardo wasn't sure what he was going to do, but with the words now spoken he offered her a small smile of reassurance. "Everything is going to be fine."

----

"Apologise."

Hearing Donny's suggestion Raph turned to his brother incredulously. "What yo'been smokin'?"

"Say sorry." Mikey joined the conversation, his place on the sofa to the right of Donny feeling considerably safer than Donny sitting right next to him.

"No!" Raph looked from one brother to the other and then back again. "Why in th'world would I wanna do tha'?"

"Cuz Leo might ditch Catwoman if ya do …"

"But he most likely won't." Donny pointed out, "But saying sorry might be enough to get through to him, this is the new 'leading' Raph and sometimes leaders have to things that suck." Donny paused, the expectant punch that should have been coming late in its arrival. When Raph still didn't move from his place on the sofa Donny casually added, "Besides, if you don't Mikey will change the channel and we won't let you watch the game."

Running his hand through the tails of his bandanna Raphael stood and made his way towards the bedrooms, pausing outside Leo's door he knocked once before barging in when he wasn't answered after the third attempt. "Leo …" the room was dark, and for the most part appeared empty. Due to _her_ stay in the room the air was thick with incense, intermingled with the intoxicating lotus oil, which he assumed was coming from her clothes and weapons left in the corner. Pushing the door fully open he looked around the room with the extra light afforded him by the hall. "Leo!" he snapped, though the sinking feeling that was wrapping its way around his heart wasn't doing his nerves any good. Even when he turned a full three hundred and sixty degrees in the room he knew his vain hope of finding his brother was nil. _What the fking Hell did Leo think 'e was doin'? _Storming out of the room he dialled his brother's ShellCell only to hear the metallic ringing echo back from the deserted room. The sound was mocking him just as Lotus had the day before.

"Splin'er!" Coming through to the main room, a muted television and three anxious faces greeted him. "Leo's gone …" stating what was blatantly obvious to Raph wasn't helping him or his nerves, sub consciously Raph's head shook from side to side in wonder at the sheer audacity of his older brother. He hadn't even had the balls to use the 'front' door. Deep breaths escaped from his heaving chest as he continued to stare blankly into space, so this was what it was to be in charge … licking his lips he finally admitted quietly "An' I got no clue how t'ged 'im back!"


	12. Seek And Ye Shall Find

**Holy Cow! An update! Where did that come from! To those waiting on Practice Makes Perfect I'm sorry … but Leo and Splinter just don't wanna have the 'talk'!**

**Goblin Cat KC -** Dammit, am I that transparent! Stop reading my mind! PLEASE! I'm begging you here ...

_**x-x-x-x**_

**_Chapter 11- Seek And Ye Shall Find_**

"Are you certain?"

"NO!" Raph shot back at his Father with little regard for his authority or appropriate respect. "I thought I'd jus' makkitup for a lil bit o' fun?" Rolling his eyes he glanced back towards the room, his head shaking once again. He honestly couldn't believe this ... Leo wouldn't do this sorta thing, well at least he didn't use to.

"B-but …" Mikey gestured to the entrance, "We woulda seen 'em."

"Back door mean anything Mi-_chel_!" Raph snapped at his brother, his hand shooting out to one side jerkily to emphasise his point. "Ya know, that lil pool of bilge we meanta sneak out o'next time sh!t hits the fan."

"Raphael, calm down!" Splinter instructed him, "You will do your brother no good in this state." Splinter watched his son's hand move over his face, running up and over his features, his angry impulsive nature still caught up in the sheer disbelief that this had somehow happened. "Raphael?" Splinter attracted his son's attention, to observe and note the still blank look he exhibited.

There was tranquillity in the sewer tunnels, a calm that was accentuated by the dark shadows that spread up and down the old red walls. It was easy to see how one could get lost in the identi-kit tubular tunnels, with their dark water trails snaking up their centres. The alcoves that were built into the sides of these tunnels were always evenly spaced, sometimes positioned on the level with the narrow, slick grey-black concrete pathways that ran up both sides, at others they were set into the base of the tunnel, always partially submerged by the waste that flooded the area. When nearing the surface the alcoves became interspersed with metal ladders that led to a world where the roof of the tunnel became the ground of the oblivious majority. The trick to knowing ones way around lay in recognising the metal pipes that were at times present in great number, and in other instances barely visible. Many of these tunnels were left undisturbed and oblivious to the family they unwittingly housed, until today.

Two lean green arms broke the surface. Emerging from the water first, Leonardo pulled his upper torso from the murky water with well practiced ease, swivelling his body around to perch himself down upon a concrete lip that Donny had added to aid in any quick exits that needed to be made. Bracing his body against the block, he reached back down into the inky blackness, his arm waiting expectantly for the arrival of another.

"We could go and look?" Donny suggested quietly, "That _might_ work."

"Look?" Raph's sceptical tone was harsh, "Geez Donny there's a plan I hadn't thought of!" He had stopped pacing just like his father had asked, and now opted to sit perched in front of the TV. "Do yo'have any idea how many times I've turned around and there's Leo? Cos I'll tell yo'so'ethin' fo'nothin' Donny, if he can find me in the middle o'th'night on th'otha side o'town don't yo'think that maybe, _jus' maybe_ he can use his freaky mind chi and play hide an' go seek?" Exhaling loudly Raph glanced at the clock on the TV screen, he didn't know how to deal with this, and the lack of control that fate had dealt him was stressing him out. But if there was one thing he did know, it was how to follow a trail, and come Hell or high water he was going to pick up his brothers and get him back … even if he had to club him over the head and drag him in one step at a time. "Nah, we aint gonna go lookin'. We're gonna track 'em."

"Kinda like a search and rescue?" Mikey asked, his fingers nervously fiddling with the tip of his bandanna. It sounded kinda dangerous, going out into the sewers like this, especially without a real leader, to quite possibly bring in a bro who didn't really wanta come.

"If that's how yo'wanna look at it."

Lotus treaded water in a small alcove, with the additional weight of her sword; along with her still healing ribs taking this route to gain her much desired freedom was tiring. Gulping in as much air as she could her olive hands pushed off the curving stone roof that was inches from her skull, her hair floating up around her neck and eyes when she plunged beneath the surface. Her feet pushed off the back of the small hollow powering her forwards and into an alarmingly inky darkness. Powerful, determined kicks ensured her movement was constant, though as she continued to manoeuvre along the enclosed tunnel with burning lungs she began to wonder if she would ever surface.

From his position at the side of the pool Leonardo began to worry. He had taken the underwater path numerous times when he had gone out in pursuit of Raph, as such he took it for granted that another could make the trip on their first attempt. After a second of hesitation and still no sign of her, he turned his body round on the lip before lowering his body down into the water as quietly as possible …

The tension in the lair ran high; currently the usually quiet Donatello was busy trying to ascertain the difference between 'looking' and 'tracking'. Following Raphael around the lair he continued to question his brother's hasty and rather illogical plan.

"Look, we aint got time for this." Rounding on his brother he met his glare for glare. "It's simple, we're goin' out, we're pickin' up the trail an' when we find 'em we're gonna bring Leo in, an' then take that crazy ass bitch t'the nearest copshop." Done explaining Raph tossed Mikey the rope he had collected. "Getcha bag Donny, we gotta book."

"Er …" Getting up Mikey wrapped the rope around his middle several times, tying off the loose end on his belt. "Why don't we split?" Not one to usually receive Raph's wrath he had no desire to attract any of this new super-stressed half crazy leading Raph's brand. But he'd said it himself, they were like majorly behind in the game, and Leo was good. "Ya know, ta make up lost time …" his mini brainwave was met with a critical, exasperated expression, "or sumthin' …" he finished weakly.

Drawing in a deep breath Raph ran through everything, one last time from the top. "We aint splittin' up! Yo'bump into ninja bitch yo'really think yo'can take her? Or jus' to put it out there what if Leo an' her do a tag team? Huh? I don' think so!" Rolling his eyes he led them towards the exit, the bemused, impressed look on his Father's face lost to him.

"Raphael," following his sons to the lair's proper entrance Splinter offered his worried son a small smile of reassurance. "Take care of yourself, and your brothers. All of them. I will remain here, should your brother have a change of heart."

In all, from the second that their disappearance had been noted to the moment that the three brothers left the lair ten minutes had passed.

With each strike of her legs the leather encased metal beat off them both with confusing irregularity. Lotus struggled in the darkness, her panicking mind and burning lungs screaming for air. Striking out in the darkness her cold hand struck the moving tissue of another. Twisting about in the water her third 'leg' snared between her moving limbs halting her progress, letting out a cry of surprise her remaining air slipped free from her lungs in a stream of tiny bubbles that would never break the surface. When warriors envisioned their deaths, it was on a battlefield, not battered and battle weary in murky waters that swept beneath a city.

To feel two arms wrap around her middle and pull her in the correct direction was both relaxing and relieving. Breaking the surface, he held her close whilst she spluttered and choked on the vile liquid that had flooded into her lungs. Resting her head against his chest she let out a small chuckle, "Arigatou. (1)" she finally whispered, ignoring the small voice in the back of her head that reminded her of the emotional detachment she needed to maintain.

Smiling at one of her own phrases he kissed her cheek, pulling a face of disgust at the taste of her skin now that it was coated in the dark liquid. Tilting his head backwards he began to power the two of them towards the side of the pool. "You're welcome." He informed her quietly, his right arm leaving her waist to reach up to the exposed concrete ledge. Wrapping his fingertips around the lip he bent both of his legs back to balance them against the submerged side of the pool. "Climb up, it's alright, you're not that heavy."

Turning around in the water Lotus' narrow eyes widened at his words, putting one foot onto the top of his thigh she took a deep breath before wrapping both of her hands around his extended arm. "Gah!" her customised grunt escaped her lips whilst she began the painful escape from the water. The tip of her sheathed blade, the personification of her honour as a warrior, halted in its assault of her lower legs by Leo's left hand. Once she was free of the water she rolled over on the ledge to lower down one arm to her fellow escapee, despite her considerably lower upper body strength one good deed deserved another. As a woman of honour she was duty bound to keep the scales balanced.

"I don't gettit." Mikey whispered to Donny. "If we know they went out the back, why are we sneakin' around up front?" Fiddling with the end of the hemp rope he had he sought some sort of response from the brains of the family with a curious frown.

Sighing Don merely shrugged his shoulders, the large duffel bag he lugged along with him bouncing uncomfortably, "This is Raph logic Mikey. I don't think it's meant to make sense to anyone other than its owner."

"Clueless huh?" walking along the raised concrete path Mikey decided to raise his voice above a whisper. They were no where near the plunge pool that they had dug an escape route into anyway. And taking a leap of faith with Raph wasn't the adrenaline rush one might think it would be. In fact, right now it felt more like a leap into the temple of doom.

"Correct.", though Donny didn't raise his voice to the same level that Mikey had he did share his sentiment. There was something wrong about hunting their brother through the sewers. And though Raphael may not have intended it he had succeeded in planting the image of having to take their eldest, and generally all round better, down.

"Dare ya ta call him on it." Mikey whispered, his voice dropping following a death stare from his other brother. Responding to their brother's raised hand the two stopped all talking and movement. Sliding into the shadows they crept up to join Raphael at the junction, peering round the corner Raph beckoned for first Donny and then Mikey to come and look down the murky corridor.

Escaping the chamber, and leaving behind the watery grave brought a small smile to Lotus' lips. Unlike her partner she shivered with the cold, and found her graceful steps to create more noise than she was accustomed to making. Despite her earlier display of feigned illness and pain Leonardo did not seem to notice her ability to move with considerable ease, stopping and starting at his instruction often times with no notice. Manipulating the weight of her blade so that it lay in a more comfortable position across her back, she reached out to gently take a hold of the tail of his bandanna. Tugging it gently to get his attention she offered him a small questioning frown, her lips parting slightly to form a small 'o'.

Unlike his brothers, Lotus' knowledge of communication by hand was vast. Pressing his two fingers together he made a slicing motion, the palm facing the walls of the tunnel they were in as opposed to his body. The motion was a quick gesture, a mere flick of the wrist, his fingers never moving from the roof of the sewer as he did so, the movement no more than 35 degrees. Her face became stoic as she understood the gesture, someone was there.

Raising both of her bruised hands she closed her left into a fist, whilst the middle of her right hand circled slowly in an anti clockwise direction on the flat surface she had created. She held her left hand up facing his, the flat side facing his face.

How many? Leo frowned, in the short time that the two had known each other Lotus had been told of many of their successes on and off the battlefield. However one of the few things he had not discussed with her, or even attempted to explain was his ability to 'sense' his brothers. Specifically Raphael. Right now they had stopped due to one of his vague hunches, and under normal circumstances he would continue to follow it up until it yielded results. Not turn around and go the other way. With his eyes rolling upwards he tried to figure out if there was anyone else 'present'. Finally he brought his right hand up to his chest, his middle finger tapping his breast bone once, closely followed by a small shrug.

Lotus' mind went through all of the gestures she knew, not knowing of one for 'who' she simply mouthed the word to him.

Drawing his brow together into an angry scowl, he brought up one hand and made rapid stabbing motions downwards, his three fingers spread out to imitate the prongs of a sai. Pressing her head back against the smooth, cold stone she pressed her mouth into her shoulder in order to suppress a small giggle.

It was a close one to call, retreating back around the corner the three brothers looked at each other. Sucking in his cheeks Raph glanced back to the red cornerstone. He didn't know why it was that he had slowed up at this point, but if Leo was there he sure as Hell wasn't going to go marching straight into some crazy ass trap. But then again, it might not be a damn trap; it might not even be his brother, just some dumb rat or something. Remaining hunched his fingers tapped rapidly off his thighs before he glanced back; quietly he mouthed the word _'fuck'_. In response to Don's frown he raised both of his hands. "I'll be right back." He mouthed, before flexing his fingers, drawing his sais and creeping quietly down the corridor.


End file.
